


wash-and-wear

by Grassy



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren washes Levi's car.  This sparks a reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wash-and-wear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [ereri-week](http://ereri-week.tumblr.com/) \- June 2: Summer Job
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/120495939088/fanfic-shingeki-no-kyojin-riren) on tumblr.

“You’re horrible.”

Eren could practically _hear_ the frown he knew was plastered all over Levi’s face. In response, Eren hummed along to the radio as his hips swayed in time to the beat.

“Seriously fucking horrible.”

“Did I miss a spot?” Eren caught a glimpse of Levi’s reflection in the soapy window. He couldn’t stop himself from angling up on his toes a bit, ostensibly to run the sponge back over where he’d just cleaned. If that tipped his ass out a bit, well. Eren did not mind flaunting what he had under the right circumstances.

The sudden press of Levi’s body into Eren’s own startled a cry out of him.

“You enjoy testing me, don’t you,” Levi growled into Eren’s nape.

Eren shuddered at the press of teeth against his bare skin. Levi- Levi wasn’t playing fair, either. He _knew_ what that did to Eren.

Wet sneakers slid to the sides, spreading Eren’s thighs for Levi to press even closer.

“Haa… Just look at you. You’d let me fuck you just like this, wouldn’t you, Eren? Right out here in the open, where anyone could see.”

Nails scraped up the backs of Eren’s thighs, fingers sliding up the high cutoffs he wore.

“Say something, Eren. Do you want me to take you here, against the hood of my car?”

“Pl- _ease_ , Levi, please-”

“ _Please_ , what?”

“Take me wherever you want me, however you want me. Anything, everythi-”

Levi’s fingers latched onto Eren’s tongue, pressing deeper, fucking into that dirty mouth.

“Good boy, Eren.” Saliva-slick fingers slid down Eren’s chin before sliding away. With visible effort, Levi stepped back; no longer touching the figure trembling on the hood of his car.

“Finish washing my car. By the time you’re done, I’ll have decided exactly what I want to do to you.”

With a shuddering breath, Eren settled back on his feet. That- that had gone _exactly as he wanted_ , but fuck. _Fuck_. Eren hadn’t exactly planned on it working so fast that he’d need to finish up while half-hard in too-tight cutoffs.

Levi had probably know that, too, the asshole.

That was fine, though. Really. It gave Eren the time to prepare his own retaliation.

He figured he would start by dousing himself in cold water from the hose. And then- Heh.

Then they’d just see where it went from there.


End file.
